greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
All of Me
is the twenty-fourth episode and season finale of the fourteenth season and the 317th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The doctors attend Alex and Jo's wedding, and things do not go as planned. Meanwhile, the stress from the past year has taken a toll on Bailey, and she will re-evaluate some of her decisions. Full Summary April and wedding planner Kirsten are orchestrating things for Alex and Jo's outdoor wedding. Meredith is doing Zola's hair. Zola is going to be the flower girl. Zola asks Meredith if she is going to get married again. Meredith doesn't think so because she had her great love. Zola doesn't think love is like candy. You can't be too greedy for it or fill up on it. Down in the kitchen, Arizona has steamed Alex's suit. She is going home to pick up Sofia and her dress, and then she'll pick up Jo and drive her to the island. Meredith is going to take Alex. They can't be late or April will destroy them. Alex wants to say something, but Arizona cuts him off. He can't talk her out of moving and today isn't about that. She's leaving after the wedding. Alex Karev getting married is like all her work here is done. He wants to thank her, but that'll make her cry. The bell rings. It's Jo with exciting news: she got the fellowship at Mass Gen. Meredith comes down the stairs and tells them they can't see each other before the wedding. She's not surprised to hear about the minimally invase surgery fellowship. While they don't believe that them seeing each other will bring bad luck, they agree not to tell April. Arizona leaves with Jo. Meredith says Boston is like a tundra for 6 months out of the year. Alex doesn't mind. The babysitter's arriving any minute, so Alex needs to get ready to leave. Owen is feeding Leo when Amelia and Betty return from a meeting. Betty is 30 days sober. Amelia laid out dresses for the wedding. Owen gives Betty a fist bump, after which Betty leaves to try on dresses. Owen asks Amelia if Betty's parents showed. They didn't. Betty doesn't know Amelia invited them. She'll try again when Betty hits 60 days. Amelia leaves to get dressed. Bailey reminds Ben they need to leave as she goes through the mail. She finds a check for the TrailBlazer. It's an insane amount of money. Kirsten is yelling at the caterer on the phone, as they are not at the right location. April thanks Matthew for being here, despite their history at weddings. Jo, Arizona, and Sofia arrive. Jo loves the location. April directs Jo to the bridal suite where hair and makeup people are waiting for her. Jo says Alex is on the way. April is sure the guests will start to arrive any minute. Meanwhile, the other surgeons sit down in a church. Jackson and Maggie discuss April quitting her job to do God's work. He's not sure what that means. Maggie is grateful that April is okay, but religion is not her thing. He can relate. They kiss. Dahlia is shocked to see that. The music starts playing. A flower girl and bridesmaids enter. Bailey didn't know Jo and Alex had so many friends outside the hospital. Jackson then gets a text from April asking where they are. He replies they are at the wedding, but she answers they aren't. The bride enters and they all realize they are at the wrong wedding. At the real wedding, April is checking the invite and realizes she made a mistake on the GPS link. Meredith, Alex, and Zola arrive. Alex is ready to let Jo make her own decisions. Meredith tells Alex he is the sun, but she nuances that Jo is also sunny. Alex wants to take an appetizer, but Kirsten says they are for the guests, who are on their way. At the church wedding, the bride's mother walks the bride down the aisle. The surgeons decide to subtly leave one by one. All goes well until Levi trips. Ben and Bailey start leaving as the ceremony begins, but suddenly the bride's mother collapses. Bailey says she's a doctor. Ben runs out to get a rig from the firefighter crew around the corner. Meredith starts drinking at the wedding while Owen, Amelia, Betty, and Leo arrive. Amelia thought they were late. Meredith explains what happened. Amelia says Owen is like a walking GPS, so he never uses one. Amelia notices something's up with Meredith. Amelia thinks she's in love with Alex as she suspected for years, but Meredith denies that. Meredith thinks Amelia is the one harboring feelings, for her ex with whom she's playing house. Meredith walks off as Owen comes over. Jo's makeup is almost finished. Meredith comes in and says she's prepared to offer Jo an attending general surgeon position at Grey Sloan. She tells Jo to think about it and leaves. As Alex is working on his tie, Arizona asks if he's nervous. She tells him not to be since it's all good. Arizona admits to being nervous. Arizona wants today to be perfect, because if today is perfect, you can always look back on that one perfect day if things start to go wrong in the future. Jo comes in. She needs to talk to Alex. Arizona leaves to keep April out. Alex compliments Jo's looks. Jo tells him about Meredith's offer. She thinks Alex put Meredith up to it to keep her here despite his promise to follow her everywhere. Alex swears he didn't do that. He's not Paul. Jo is not sure if she's ready to be an attending. Alex says no one ever feels ready. She doesn't want to be an attending since she can't get the interns to listen to her. Alex tells her to take the fellowship, then. They exchange "I love you"s and kiss. Since everybody's late, they decide to find a place where April can't bust them. Jo ditches her heels for boots. They secretly run around the domain and eventually find a hidden shed. Alex kicks the door in as it won't just open. Jo finds that hot. Ben and Bailey arrive at the hospital with the bride's mother. Bailey gives instructions to Vik so she can go put on her scrubs. The family arrives in the limo. Lila and Jacob are concerned for Lila's mother, but Ben stops them and asks them to stay put. Bailey suspects Lila's mom has an abdominal aortic aneurysm. She has Vik page whomever's on call since Pierce is at the wedding. Bailey refuses to let the woman die on her daughter's wedding day. Alex and Jo are having sex in the shed. They can't see a thing. The band starts playing as the guests finally arrive. Catherine compliments April on her work. April tells everyone they can sit wherever they want. Andrew wonders where to sit given his history with Jo and Alex. Catherine tells April they miss her at the hospital. April says the homeless communities really need her since they have little access to healthcare. It feels good to do what she does now. Catherine invites her to dinner on Sunday. April accepts. Kirsten comes up and asks April if Jo is ready to get married. April leaves to go check on her. Arizona is handing out programs. Jackson and Matthew have an awkward meeting. They all scatter. Vik says all the cardiothoracic surgeons on call are busy. As a gift from God, Teddy appears, happy to finally see someone she knows. Bailey asks her to scrub in. Teddy says she just got off a 12-hour flight, but Bailey doesn't care. Vik will handle her bags. Jo and Alex want to leave the shed, but they find that the door is stuck. They can't open it from the inside. They start screaming. Jackson tells Maggie it's awkward to be at a wedding with Matthew and April after what happened. Maggie says April and Matthew are together now, so they all need to get along for Harriet. Jackson has to make friends with Matthew. April catches up with Arizona and tells her that Alex is not in the groom room. Arizona thinks she scared him away by talking about her own divorce. Arizona wonders what to tell Jo, but April informs her they are both gone. Arizona is relieved that it's not all on her. They go off to find the couple. Richard found out that Meredith offered Jo an attending position. Richard knows she did it in order not to lose Alex. It's not fair to Jo, because that fellowship is one of the most exciting in the country and what she does the next year will define her entire career. Meredith reminds him she did well without a fellowship, but Richard points out that Jo doesn't share her pedigree. Jo deserves more training. After Richard walks off, Amelia sneaks up on Meredith and asks if it's Jo whom Meredith is in love with. She can understand it after all the hours they spent together doing the study. Meredith tells Amelia to stop projecting. Meredith says it's clear she's falling in love with Owen again. Alex is her Alex. She just got happy in a world without Cristina and Derek and she doesn't want to be alone. Amelia says she'll always be there for Meredith even if she is falling for Owen. Jo thinks this is all her fault for seeing Alex before the wedding. Alex says this will just be a funny story they'll their kids. Alex finds a window covered in mud. He smashes the glass. With more light streaming, Jo sees a skeleton and screams. Alex admits he probably shouldn't have seen her dress. Meredith tells Jackson she found Jo's heels in the groom room, so she figures Jo and Alex snuck off to have sex. Kirsten reminds the waiters to circulate with the hors d'oeuvres. Jackson comments she's relentless. The interns are doing shots. Taryn proposes a toast to Meredith's beauty. Andrew passes by and Dahlia invites him to join them. He downs a shot and orders another one. Matthew is disappointed by an appetizer. Jackson admits it takes a big person to come here after everything that happened. He doesn't know what to say or do, but April deserves to be happy. They both do. Matthew says he's trying to build a life with April and Jackson is Harriet's father, so he has to be a Christian about this. It's really hard not to hit Jackson. Jackson says he lost a quarter of a billion dollars. That helps. Amelia and Betty enter the groom room, where Owen is feeding Leo. Amelia tells Owen that everyone is looking for Alex, so he should tell Alex to stay put in case he comes back. Amelia leaves but Betty stays with Owen and asks him if he and Amelia are getting married. She's been living with them for a month and she still can't figure out if they are a couple or not. Owen says they're not. Betty says they are in a weird situation then. She wonders why they are not married. Owen brings up the tumor. It was hard and it's complicated. Betty thinks it's just weird now, not complicated. In the waiting area, Ben serves coffee to the family members. Teddy and Bailey are operating on Lila's mom. If she was experiencing pain, she smiled through it. Bailey thinks of her as a sign. Bailey says she and Ben arrived at the wrong wedding. If Bailey hadn't been there, this woman would be dead. This happened mere months after Bailey almost dropped dead herself. She tries to live a healthy life now and prays to God to let her live to see her son getting married. However, she just returned to her life as if nothing happened. Teddy says she can help if she wants to move to another country. Bailey apologizes for her not making it to the wedding after travelling all this way, but Teddy says she wasn't invited. Vik says he wasn't either. Bailey asks why she's here. Teddy says she was going to ask her for a job. Bailey doesn't respond. Alex is still shouting to no avail. He's frustrated because the band's music doesn't stop. Jo finds a wallet on the skeleton. His name was Aldin. He was an organ donor. He had grandkids and a dog. He lived a full life. Maybe he's here to show them what they should aspire to be. Alex says he died in a shed and nobody found him, which doesn't exactly look like luck. Jo laughs. Alex loves that she always finds a silver lining. They continue to laugh together. A drunk Taryn wants to go tell Meredith how she feels, but Carina stops her. Love is precious and it shouldn't be wasted on someone who can't love you back. She glances at Arizona. April sits down with Arizona, who's texting, and says the minister still hasn't arrived and the engaged couple is nowhere to be found. She thinks this is yet another wedding catastrophe orchestrated by her. Arizona says it's not a catastrophe. What is a catastrophe is the fact that she keeps smiling due to texts from Callie. Richard overheard her and asks why that is a catastrophe. Arizona says because Callie left her twice and took their daughter. Just because they are both single now doesn't mean that they should get back together. Nobody ever hurt her like Callie has. April hears that, but nobody ever hurt Matthew like she did. Richard also hurt Catherine. People change and life changes you. Your only job is to stay open to possibilities. It's not a catastrophe that Callie is making her smile again. Richard agrees. Arizona is going to miss them tremendously. She and April both get emotional and hug. Kristen grabs a mic. She says the officiant should be here soon. In the meantime, they can enjoy a toast. She randomly picks DeLuca. She hands him the mic. The other guests immediately realize that was a bad choice since he's drunk. Andrew says he's a co-worker of Alex and Jo's, or more. Blood has been spilled, which makes them family. He's happy for them, because when two people find a moment of real and true love that hasn't been ripped from your claws, you have to celebrate that. Meredith thinks him for the speech and takes the mic away. She takes Andrew for a walk. Meanwhile, Kristen asks if anybody has an EpiPen because she apparently ate some shrimp, to which she's highly allergic. The doctors rush to her side as her throat closes up. April thinks this is a catastrophe. Richard goes to call 911 as Kirsten goes into anaphylactic shock. April found a first-aid kit, which contains Benadryl. Since Kirsten's throat is closed, they'll have to put it in her rectum. They turn her on her side. April makes everyone turn around and asks for scissors to cut through the spanx. Owen starts CPR. Richard comes back and says the ambulance is facing traffic. Jackson decides they need to crike Kirsten now. April asks a waitress for the sharpest knife she can find. Bailey tells Lila and Jacob that they caught it in time. They inserted a graft in the weakened part of the aorta. Her mother's going to be okay. They enter the ICU room. She hates that she tanked Lila's wedding. She wants them to find a pastor to marry them today. Lila doesn't want to get married with her mother in the ICU. Lila's mom says her guests came all the way here for them. Teddy informs them that she'll have to stay in the ICU for at least a couple of days. Jacob wants to reschedule, but Lila's mom objects. They are alive and in love, and they people who love them came together to celebrate that. They can't take that for granted. Bailey might have a solution so they don't have to do it without Lila's mom. Meredith and Andrew are walking. She knows how much it sucks to lose the person you love. Sam wouldn't want him to drown in his pain. He's young and he's handsome, so he'll fall in love again and get his heart broken again. That's life, a beautiful mess. He can't cling to what was, but he has to look at what can be. He then kisses her, which she stops right away. This wasn't a seduction. He thinks he's going to be fired, but she's flattered. They then hear Jo and Alex's screams. They find the shed. Andrew kicks the door in. They mention the dead guy and then rush off to get married. Bailey tells Teddy she's a lifesaver. Teddy says she shouldn't have asked for a job since she knows Bailey already has a Head of Cardio. Bailey says she didn't put her on the spot. Teddy just gave her one more sign. Bailey wants to take a sabbatical from the Chief job and the stress it entails. She wants to do research and innovate and fall in love with the OR again and spend more time with the people she loves. She has more money now than she could ever need. Still, she has this voice in her head telling her she can't rest because she's a woman. She thinks it's the voice of patriarchy. So she's done listening to it and she's going to listen to her own. She offers Teddy the position of Interim Chief of Surgery. Teddy is interested. Ben comes in to say that they're ready. They are going to a wedding. Jo, Alex, and Meredith find the doctors working on the wedding planner. Jackson makes the incision. April looks around for something straw-like and asks for a pinwheel from a bouquet. They insert it and resume CPR. Kirsten starts breathing again, causing the wheel to spin. Levi faints and drags the wedding cake down with him as he falls. Arizona thinks there's not going to be a wedding today. Alex agrees. Almost everyone's back on the ferry to the main city. Meredith apologizes to Jo for today and the job offer. She wouldn't take it if she were Jo, so she won't be offended if Jo doesn't take it. Meredith loved working with Jo and Mass Gen would be lucky to have her. Arizona is comforting April. Sofia is worried they are going to miss their flight. Arizona says they are just making sure that this mess will be cleaned up. Arizona and Sofia leave to get April some water. Matthew comes up. He wants to try again. He means the two of them. He kneels. Jackson comes back to inform Arizona that Kirsten is set up at the local hospital. She's going to be okay. He, Arizona, and Sofia watch from a distance. Matthew tells April he loves that she's the only one who cares that the wedding went to crap. He loves how she trusts God and how she sings to Harriet and how she holds her hands when they pray. He also loves how she talks to Ruby. April saved her and him. He knows it's fast and crazy, but he doesn't care. He loved who she was 5 years ago and he loves who she is today even more. He doesn't want to be without her ever again. He doesn't want to waste any more time. He asks her to marry him. She happily accepts. The minister then finally arrives. She thinks she missed the ceremony, but April and Matthew see an opportunity. Maggie tells Alex that Jackson informed her Kirsten is going to be okay and that they are moving the party to Jackson's place. Catherine is ordering food as they speak. Alex thinks that's great. Maggie has an idea. She shows Alex something on her phone. Alex finds Meredith and tells her that he'll never leave her even if he has to leave. He then shows her the website where she can instantly become an ordained minister. She clicks the button. As Arizona is making a bouquet, Jackson and April talk. They agree this is crazy, but he is happy for her. He asks if she wants him to stay. Of course she does. They hug. Meredith is officiating the wedding on the ferry. She says ferries made her sad, but from now on, she'll look at them the way Derek did. She'll see the beauty, the wind, the air, the sea, and the motion. She'll see the possibility because of Jo and Alex. She has never seen two people bring out better in each other. If they can take this day and turn it into lemonade, they can do anything. The spectators are all smiling. Owen has given his jacket to Amelia. Arizona walks April down the aisle with Sofia as the flower girl. They hug before Arizona steps aside. Meredith asks Alex if he wants to marry Jo Wilson. He does. The minister asks Matthew if he takes April as his wife. He does. Meredith asks Jo if she wants to marry Alex Karev. She super does. The minister asks April if she takes Matthew as her husband. She does. In the hospital chapel, Lila and Jacob exchange vows. Ben is holding up a tablet to allow Lila's mom to follow the ceremony from the ICU. Both Teddy and Lila's mom are emotional. Meredith and the minister pronounce Alex and Jo and April and Matthew, respectively, husband and wife. Both couples kiss. As Arizona takes a photo, she receives a text from Callie that reads "I can't wait to see you!" Arizona smiles and continues to watch April and Matthew get married with Sofia and Jackson by her side. The guests on the ferry applaud. Jacob and Lila kiss. A crying Teddy comments that it's beautiful and touches her stomach. Lila's mom takes her hand and asks if she's expecting. Teddy says she is. The people on the ferry continue to cheer for the newlyweds. Cast 14x24MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 14x24AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 14x24MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 14x24RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 14x24OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 14x24ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 14x24AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 14x24JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 14x24AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 14x24JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 14x24MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 14x24BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 14x24AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 14x24CatherineFox.png|Catherine Fox 14x24MatthewTaylor.png|Matthew Taylor 14x24LilasMom.png|Lila's Mom 14x24Kirsten.png|Kirsten 14x24CarinaDeLuca.png|Carina DeLuca 14x24DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Qadri 14x24BettyNelson.png|Betty Nelson 14x24Lila.png|Lila 14x24TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 14x24LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 14x24VikramRoy.png|Vikram Roy 14x24TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 14x24CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 14x24Jacob.png|Jacob 14x24Pastor.png|Pastor 14x24WeddingOfficiant.png|Wedding Officiant 14x24ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Zola Grey Shepherd 14x24SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Sofia Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox *Justin Bruening as Matthew Taylor *Tisha Campbell Martin as Lila's Mom *Arden Myrin as Kirsten *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *Sophia Ali as Dr. Dahlia Quadri *Peyton Kennedy as Betty Nelson *Gavyn Pickens as Lila *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman Co-Starring *Jake Borelli as Levi Schmitt *Rushi Kota as Vik Roy *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Alex Blue Davis as Casey Parker *Evan Strand as Jacob *Anthony M. Bertram as Pastor *Aubrey Manning as Wedding Officiant *Aniela Gumbs as Zola *Eva Ariel Binder as Sofia Medical Notes Lila's Mother *'Diagnosis:' **Abdominal aortic aneurysm *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Vikram Roy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Lila's mother collapsed at her wedding. Bailey suspected an abdominal aortic aneurysm and rushed her to the hospital for surgery. Her surgery went well, but she was told she'd be in the ICU for up to a week. Kirsten *'Diagnosis:' **Anaphylaxis *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Benadryl **Cricothyrotomy Kirsten accidentally ingested shrimp and had an allergic reaction. They found benadryl in a first aid kit, which they administered rectally. They then had to crike her to give her an airway while they waited for an ambulance. She was taken to the local hospital and Jackson said she'd be okay. Music "Saturday Sun" - Vance Joy "New Fav Thing" - Danger Twins "Such A Simple Thing" - Ray LaMontagne "The Story" - Grey's Anatomy Cast Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by John Legend. **This song was featured on the season nine finale, when Alex and Jo first kiss. *This episode scored 7.60 million viewers. *This is the last episode to feature Sarah Drew, Jessica Capshaw and Jason George as part of the main cast. Three actors leaving the main cast is a record shared with Fear (of the Unknown). **Also this is the last episode to feature Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres and Matthew Taylor. *The table read for this episode took place on April 6, 2018. *The title was revealed by Sarah Drew, who posted a picture of the script as it was her last table read as a series regular. *Filming for the finale started April 6, 2018. It was the last day Sarah shot scenes on the hospital sets, but she still had scenes to shoot on location. *Jessica Capshaw filmed her last scenes on set on April 10, 2018. She filmed her very last scene, which also includes Justin Chambers, on April 16, 2018. *The scenes at the wrong wedding filmed at the First Presbyterian Church of Hollywood. The wedding of Jo and Alex was filmed at Calamigos Ranch in Malibu, which also served as the location for Ben and Bailey's wedding. *On her last day of shooting, Sarah received a letter from Chandra Wilson that she wrote as a goodbye letter from Bailey to April. Sarah stated it helped her gain perspective, reminded her of her worth, and brought everything full circle for her. *The scene where Jo kisses Arizona was improvised by Camilla Luddington. *This episode is In Loving Memory of Shandra "Sha" Page Edwards, a hair stylist on the show who died during the filming of season fourteen, and Suzanne Patmore Gibbs, a former ABC executive who helped Grey's Anatomy get on the air. *This episode takes place on Saturday, June 9, according to the welcome sign at Alex and Jo's wedding. *This is the fourth time a season finale contains a wedding, following the finales of season three, season eleven, and season twelve. The season 5 finale also contains a wedding (Meredith and Derek) but they did not legally marry until season 7. *This episode marks the 200th appearance of Jesse Williams as Jackson Avery. Gallery Episode Stills 14x24-1.jpg 14x24-2.jpg 14x24-3.jpg 14x24-4.jpg 14x24-5.jpg 14x24-6.jpg 14x24-7.jpg 14x24-8.jpg 14x24-9.jpg 14x24-10.jpg 14x24-11.jpg 14x24-12.jpg 14x24-13.jpg 14x24-14.jpg 14x24-15.jpg 14x24-16.jpg 14x24-17.jpg 14x24-18.jpg 14x24-19.jpg 14x24-20.jpg 14x24-21.jpg 14x24-22.jpg 14x24-23.jpg 14x24-24.jpg 14x24-25.jpg 14x24-26.jpg 14x24-27.jpg 14x24-28.jpg 14x24-29.jpg 14x24-30.jpg 14x24-31.jpg 14x24-32.jpg 14x24-33.jpg 14x24-34.jpg 14x24-35.jpg 14x24-36.jpg 14x24-37.jpg 14x24-38.jpg 14x24-39.jpg 14x24-40.jpg 14x24-41.jpg 14x24-42.jpg 14x24-43.jpg 14x24-44.jpg 14x24-45.jpg 14x24-46.jpg 14x24-47.jpg 14x24-48.jpg 14x24-49.jpg 14x24-50.jpg 14x24-51.jpg 14x24-52.jpg 14x24-53.jpg 14x24-54.jpg 14x24-55.jpg 14x24-56.jpg 14x24-57.jpg 14x24-58.jpg 14x24-59.jpg 14x24-60.jpg 14x24-61.jpg 14x24-62.jpg 14x24-63.jpg 14x24-64.jpg 14x24-65.jpg 14x24-66.jpg 14x24-67.jpg 14x24-68.jpg 14x24-69.jpg 14x24-70.jpg 14x24-71.jpg 14x24-72.jpg 14x24-73.jpg 14x24-74.jpg 14x24-75.jpg 14x24-76.jpg 14x24-77.jpg Behind the Scenes 14x24BTS1.jpg 14x24BTS2.jpg 14x24BTS3.jpg 14x24BTS4.jpg 14x24BTS5.jpg 14x24BTS6.jpg Quotes :Zola: Are you ever gonna get married again? :Meredith: I don't think so, Zozo. You know, I already had one great love in my life. I don't want to be too greedy. :Zola: Mom, I don't think love is like candy. I don't think you could be too greedy for it, and I don't think you could fill up on it. :Meredith: When did you turn 40? ---- :Arizona: Don't. You're not gonna talk me out of moving, and it's just gonna make us sad, and that's not what today is about, so just shut up and eat your cereal. :Alex: Today is about that. You're leaving today. :Arizona: Not till after you get married. And Alex Karev married? That's, like, my work here is done. :Alex: Well, at least can I say "thank you"? :Arizona: Not unless you want to make me cry. ---- :Meredith: Just tell her to turn it down because you have a whole life here. :Alex: I have to support her, which means letting her make her own decisions. :Meredith: Well, she's not the sun. You are the sun. :Alex: What? :Meredith: Well, she's pretty sunny. Never mind. ---- :Meredith: I feel less okay than I have in a long time. :Amelia: Oh, my God. I knew it! :Meredith: Knew what? :Amelia: You're in love with Alex. It's okay. I am not judging. I have suspected it for years, but it's kind of a bad day for the revelation. :Meredith: Amelia, stop talking. :Amelia: Right, because people could hear, and that would be really bad. :Meredith: No, because I'm not harboring any secret feelings. You may be harboring secret feelings for your ex, who you're playing house with, but I am not in love with Alex. ---- :Arizona: I just want today to be perfect, you know, because if today is perfect, then somewhere down the road, you know, things get a little rough and someone leaves you or sues you for custody, you can always look back on that one perfect day, and it'll remind you why you got into the whole thing. Okay, I'm definitely gonna shut up. ---- :Amelia: So, is it Jo you're secretly in love with? I mean, I get it. All those hours together of intense pioneering, it's totally understandable. It's just still kind of a bad day for... :Meredith: I am not in love with anybody. Will you just stop projecting your secret love all over me? :Amelia: I'm not projecting. :Meredith: Please, you're clearly falling for Owen again. You're never even home. Maggie's always at Jackson's. Alex is my... He's my Alex. I just got happy in a world without Cristina and without Derek, and I don't want to be alone. :Amelia: Okay, but even if I am kind of falling for Owen, I will always be here for you. :Meredith: Oh, whatever. ---- :Jackson: Look, man, it takes a big person to, you know, after everything that happened, just, um... I don't really know what to say in this situation or do, really, but I want April to be happy. She deserves that. You both do. :Matthew: April, she's... I'm trying to build a life with her, and you are Harriet's father, so I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to be a Christian about this, but it's hard. :Jackson: You want to hit me? :Matthew: Yeah, I really, really do. :Jackson: The Christian thing, right. Would it make you feel any better to know that I recently lost a quarter of a billion dollars? :Matthew: Yes. Yes, it would, actually. :Jackson: Anything I can do to help. ---- :Taryn: I'm gonna tell Meredith Grey how I feel about her. :Carina: No, no, no, Bambina. Love is precious. Don't waste it on someone who can't love you back. ---- :April: So this is, like this is, like, a wedding catastrophe, right? Another wedding catastrophe orchestrated by me. :Arizona: No, no, it's not a catastrophe. It's a beautiful day that's running late. You what is a catastrophe is that every time I get a text from Callie, I smile. :Richard: Why is that a catastrophe? :Arizona: Hi. :Richard: I'm sorry. I was eavesdropping. :Arizona: Because she left me. I mean, 'cause she left me, and then she left me again, but it was worse, because that time she took my daughter, and what? I mean, now because she's single and I'm single? No. No, no, no. No one has ever, in the history of my life, hurt me like Callie. :April: I hear that, but, also, no one's ever hurt Matthew the way I hurt him when I left him at the altar. :Richard: Well, I hurt Catherine pretty badly once or or twice. Nothing like leaving her at the altar. :April: Right. People change, you know, and life life changes us, and our one job, really our only job, is to stay open to possibilities, right? I mean, it's not stupid. It's not a catastrophe that Callie's making you smile again. :Richard: I agree. Actually, that's pretty beautiful. :Arizona: I'm going to miss you two tremendously. ---- :Andrew: I'm Andrew DeLuca. I'm a co-worker of Alex and Jo. Well, more than a co-worker, actually. Blood has been spilled between us, so that makes us family, I guess. Hey, we're having fun. But, seriously, you guys, I'm happy for them, you know, 'cause when two people find a moment just, like, a moment, you guys, of real and true love that hasn't been ripped from your claws, just screaming and bleeding, you got to celebrate that. :Meredith: Thank you, DeLuca. ---- :Meredith: Andrew, I know we don't know each other very well, but I do know how much it sucks to lose the person you love. And I know that Sam wouldn't want you spending your time drowning in your pain. Andrew, you're young, and you have that face. You're gonna fall in love again, and you're gonna get your heart broken again. And that's life. And it's beautiful, and it's messy. It's a beautiful mess, but you can't cling to what was. You have to look to what might be. ---- :Bailey: I want to take a sabbatical. No, no. Not from from surgery. I mean, from paperwork and management and schedules and and stress. I want to take a sabbatical from stress. I want to research and innovate and fall in love with the OR again. And I want to spend time with the people that I love. I want to volunteer to create gardens in urban food deserts. And I want to watch TED Talks. I might even do a TED Talk. I have all this money now more money than I could ever need. I could do all of that, and I still have this voice in my head telling me that you know, because I'm a woman, that I can't. I can't pause. I can't rest. Ironically, I think it's the voice of the damn patriarchy. So I'm done listening to that voice. I'm listening to my own. :Teddy: Good. :Bailey: Dr. Altman, the position of Interim Chief just opened up. I love my job, so it's temporary, but what do you say? :Teddy: I say let's keep talking. ---- :Matthew: Let's try again. :April: I don't think Alex or Jo would have any interest in having me attempt for a second time. :Matthew: I wasn't talking about them. April, I love you. All day, I've watched you plan an entire wedding for other people, and I love that you're the only one who cares that it all went to crap. I love how much you trust God. I love how you sing to Harriet and how you hold her little hands when you pray with her. And I love the way you talk to Ruby. You saved her. You saved me. And I know that this is fast and crazy, but I don't care because I loved who you were five years ago, and I love you even more today. I don't ever want to be without you again, and I almost had to be. So I don't want to waste any more time. April, will you marry me? :April: Yes. ---- :Meredith: For the longest time, ferry boats made me sad. But from now on, I will look at them the way my husband did. I will see the beauty. I will see the wind, the air, the sea, the motion. I will see the possibility because of the two of you. I have never seen two people bring out better in each other. And if the two of you can take this day and turn it into lemonade, then you can do anything. ---- :Arizona: Love you. :April: Love you. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S14 Episodes